I Won't Stand For This! (So Sit Down)
by FezzesDeerstalkersRedscarves
Summary: Sequel to my fic, 'Loving Bond, Evie Bond.' The Bonds and the Q siblings have a mission in China and daddy Bond still doesn't feel comfortable having Q going out with his daughter. At all. And Q and Evie's relationship is a little schmooshie.
1. Airplanes FLY! :D

**007**

As James sat on the private Jet to China for his Mission, he rested his feet on the foldy-outy-table-thing and checked his weapons. Gun in order- Check, but more bullets needed. Emergency Radio- He never really used it, so it was in perfect condition. Second Gun- Check. Comms Device- Switched on and updated by Q (Or Quinndyre- he still laughed at the name).

He looked across at the people opposite him- Q and his sister, Agent 009. Somehow he felt he should take Q with him. Also, Bond had his daughter next to him. He couldn't help but notice that Evie and Q kept catching eachothers eye. He was going to keep them firmly in order, AKA not being in the same room as one another, alone, for more than a few minutes at a time. The last thing he needed was his twenty-five year-old daughter to get pregnant or anything.

And, god, were those looks they were giving eachother annoying.

**Evie**

Evie looked at Q, his adorable-ness still there even after two hours of a flight with herself, her dad and his sister. Ersie checked the time and sighed. "Only about eight hours left, people!" She rolled her big blue eyes. She hadn't been in a good mood all day; Apparently she was NOT a morning person. She looked like she was going to bite someone. Her dad hadn't stopped checking his equipment. She didn't dare kiss Q infront of him, though she really wanted to. She felt him glare as she caught Q's eye for the millionth time since the flight started, and as they smiled at eachother.

Finally, Ersie stood up and said, "Right! I'm going to get a drink. Someone come with me because I HATE awkward silences!"

To Evie's joy, 007 got up and followed her. She got up and sat next to Q, who turned to her. His hair was twice as insane as normal. His eyes twinkled from behind his characteristic glasses as he put his arm around her. He put his forhead against hers, and she smiled.

"So,"He whispered, "How are you on this fine morning?"

She let out a short laugh. "A little tired, but otherwise ok. What about you, Quartermaster?" She whispered back, loving the way he pressed his lips against hers, before speaking again.

"A lot better now. For being with you..."

She closed her eyes as he caressed the back of her neck and kissed her again, passionately.

**Q**

Q breathed slowly as he and Evie kissed. He knew 007 would be back any second, and he hoped he wouldn't catch them, and-

"Ahem..."

Too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Evie**

007 was stood over them, grimacing. "Oh, you. Two. Are. Just. _Disgusting_." He complained.

Evie sighed and pulled away from Q reluctantly. She turned her head to face him. "And your point is?"

"It's weird, gross and CANNOT BE HEALTHY TO SNOG AT EVERY OPPORTUNITY POSSIBLE!" Ersie practically shrieked from behind 007, flapping her hands, in an unnaturally high pitch. In fact Evie had to wince at it's shrill tone. Q rolled his eyes.

"You are so annoying, Ers'!" And he got up and walked to pick up one of the cans of diet coke his sister had left on the table and opened it to take a sip. "And, by the way, you really could damage your voice, shrieking like a banshee."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Bitch."

"Minger."

"Bastard."

"Berk."

"Slut."

"Motherf-"

Evie's dad interrupted. "Oh-kay, shut up before you say something you'll both regret!"

"Yes, 007!" Ersie sighed sarcastically. This made James grin.

**Ersie (For the first time :D Cue The Script music!)**

As she leant over her brother to switch on the CD player, she couldn't help but feel eyes on her back. It was probably that ginger-y girl, Evie, that she had just seen making out with Quinn. Oops, _Q._ A fancy letter hadn't make him any less of an arse, just as the number 009 hadn't made her a better person. But, she guessed, Quinn was probably not Mothers little angel, either though. That was the _golden boy_, Oliver. And he even had a name that was at least _normal! _Still, she LOVED to torment Quinn! He was so easy to wind up, and she was a little disappointed when James had cut off their arguement. Though James was still awesome.

"Q, I'm _bored!_"

Quinn looked up at her. "Evidently. 007, will you stop that?" James was sat down again, checking his equipment. AGAIN!

**Reviews? Suggestions for later chapters? (My way of saying HELPEEE!) Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, so I normally update quite a bit, but I've just started working towards some music grades, so, yeeeah...**

**007**

James had almost gone mad by the time that they landed, with 009 humming and tapping (Apparently they used to have a great music agenda at the 'snobby' boarding school she had been sent to), Evie and Q randomly starting to snog at, well, random times. And, also Q would instinctively open his laptop and start typing. Unless when 009 took it and was running all around the plane with it, teasing him (He got annoyed really easily when it came to his tech being nicked).

So when the plane touched down, he nearly passed out with relief (Well, no, he'd never pass out), but instead he sighed and stood up. 009, who had been sat down on the floor, hugging her knees, stretched and got up.

Checking in at the hotel with fake ID's for the 00's had been absolute hell. Hell. It was a good thing that Ersie always learnt the native language to the place where a mission was in advance, so she could speak it fluently. The hotel itself was huge, and the walls were shiny cream-coloured stone inside. Ersie gave an aggravated sigh. "This looks _so_ much like my old school inside." She muttered, quite irritated by the similarities. She even looked like she would hit the polished stone as they sat around in 009's hotel room.

"Well, that was obviously the best place you've ever been to." Bond smirked. She gave him what he now called a 'Qsie Glare', as both the siblings were seen giving it to others quite frequently, but mostly to eachother.

"Yes, it was a lot of fun. _Not._" She pouted. "It was all girls and offered an extra-curriculum club on _setting tables!_ I always wanted to be with Six, like dad, so it was _really_ going to help me, folding napkins, wasn't it?"

"Then why did you bother?" Asked Evie, smiling.

Ersie inhaled sharply through her nose. "I'll tell you another time, when my brain isn't full of Airplane air already making me annoyed."

**Ersie (009)**

Gosh, they were annoying, nosy little buggers! _No, Ersie, _she told herself, _Calm yourself. Just because it looks like that kind of prison, it doesn't mean it you can act like this. _"It was one of those places I'd rather forget." She told them, truthfully. "More of a prison to me than a school. All the girls there were fluff heads, and the only brain cells they possessed made them spiteful little bitches. It was a ridiculous excuse for a place."

"So you left at thirteen to join MI6." James said, interested. She'd never really told him, the only fatherly figure she'd ever really had after she had turned nine years old.

"Yes." Her reply was brief and she said it sharply. No one spoke for a while.

**Evie**

Ersie was rude. Rude, rude, rude. Not rude in the snobby way, not rude in the PMS kind of way, but rude in the I-Really-Do-Not-Care-About-What-You-Think kind of way. And she really didn't. Evie would watch as people gave her weird looks as she sat in the office for at least five minutes vacantly, her eyes not moving or blinking, and she didn't say anything. But, maybe she did care, but acted like she didn't to hide her feelings. Why were 00 agents always like that?! They would act like they couldn't care less all the time. Surely that wasn't true? Maybe something had happened to her to make her like this?

Evie wished she knew.

Later, when they were trying to fight through a crowdof other newcomers, Q stopped and tensed, looking at a woman. She was about mid-forties, and when she turned, her eyes widened. Ersie looked up, and her gaze hardened. "Quinndyre?"

"M-mother?"

She smiled. "And- Ersielina." Her smile was forced.

"I'm sorry," Ersie set her jaw as she spoke coolly, "Do I know you?" She sneered


	4. Chapter 4

**Ersie**

Ersie felt her legs make her run away from the woman she'd not seen for years. She mentally sighed. Running away. What she'd been doing her whole life, even from her own family.

When the others finally caught up with her, she was in floods of tears. Why? Why, why, why, why, _why?_ Why did she have to turn up _on her first mission since rejoining MI6?_ She felt Q take her by her shoulders and pull her into a hug, her head against his chest, as she sobbed. "Why?" She asked him, through her tears.

He didn't answer, just stroked her hair and sighed.

She bit her lip in attempt to calm herself. It didn't work.

**007**

Bond saw the red-haired woman give her daughter a glare, before pressing her hand against her ear and talking to whoever she was on Comms with. By the sounds of it, Interpol. So that was how Ersie got so pale. She had the skin of her mother. So her mum was Interpol, her dad had been Six, and quite a few of them Nine and Five. That was mixed and messed up.

The woman gave him a strange look, and he realised he'd been staring. She glared at him, and he glared back. He'd known her Husband, but he didn't know her. She narrowed her eyes and turned away from him.

Bitch.

He made his way towards a sobbing 009, expertly weaving in between other people. Yes, _sobbing_. Now he was worried. No one ever saw Ersielina Black even _crying._ Sobbing? Never.

As the four made their way back to the Hotel room after dinner, they saw HER again. This time, she walked up to them. And spoke.

**Evie**

Q's sister looked angry. Really angry. Then the woman spoke and she looked like she'd explode. "We didn't get a proper greeting earlier. Hello, darling." She said, smiling at her dark-haired daughter. Ersie's pupils seemed to shrink as the anger left her and she calmed down a little.

But her hands were shaking as she returned the smile a little.

"Hi."

Long silence.

"We haven't seen eachother for a while." Q stepped in to save the day, as usual.

His mother's eyes sparkled in a very Ersie way. So that was how she got it, the twinkle when she was happy.

But Ersie seemed to deflate. She sniffed. "Not for eight years, in my case." She muttered.

"Do speak up, Ersielina."

"I was simply saying you hadn't contacted me for _eight. Years._"

The other woman narrowed her eyes. The twinkle was gone as quick as it came. "Well, time does fly."

Ersie shook her head in disgust.

"So. What do you do now?"

Evie couldn't believe it. _H__ow long?_ And she didn't even know that two of her children were in MI6, one of them the youngest Quartermaster in history and the other a brilliant 00 Agent that was thought _dead_ for three years?

Ersie glared. "We're with Six." That seemed to be how she refered to MI6. "Me, 00 and Quinn, Q-Master." Her mother's eyes widened.

"00 and Q? Aren't you both a little young?"

The siblings exchanged looks at the mention of 'being too young' for their jobs. Ersie then shrugged. "I joined Six at thirteen, took tutoring lessons instead of school. I then went in hiding and then joined Six. Again!" She looked at the Hotel Room door, which was half a corridor away. "We should go inside. It's starting to look weird, us standing out here."

**Q**

"Are you with Interpol, now?" Asked Q as they talked, 007 slouched against the wall next to the door, Evie sat next to him on the bed, Ersie andtheir mother sat on chairs.

She nodded. "Interpol was the first to accept me. They didn't let me back into MI9."

Ersie smiled. "What brings you to China?"

"I'm tracing a couple of rogue Agents." She shrugged."

Ersie raised her eyebrows. "Cool. Know who?"

The woman paused. "Y-yes."

"Who?"

"You and your father."


	5. Chapter 5

There was a long, rather awkward silence, until finally Q said, in a low voice, "He's here."

"Yes, Quinn, he is."

"And you've taken up a mission to track him. And your own daughter." He looked up at her, through his glasses. "Why."

"I'm sorry."

He scoffed. "_Sorry_." He said, in a harsh, bitter tone that didn't suit him. "You've just admitted to being a traitor, and you're _sorry._"

"Quinn-" Ersie started, looking at her hands.

"Why, mother? Just, tell me what made you take the mission."

"I-I- Quinn, please,-"

"No. No excuses. Just tell me."

"I had no choice!"

This seemed to make Ersie want to listen. She looked up and put a hand to her forehead, biting her lip. Her breathing had quickened, and she was trembling. She had been since the arguement started.

"_You had no choice?_ What exactly was on the line that made you _have no choice?_"

"Quinn." Ersie said, a little louder.

"Because everything was on the line! My career, my-"

"Oh, your _career?_"

"Quinn!" Ersie spoke up even louder, now pleading.

"So you take the mission because of your career, regardless to what could happen to your child?"

Ersie stood up. "Quinn! Shut up! I'm sick of people fighting my battles for me!" She half-shouted. Silence apart from her heavy breathing.

After a while, she sat down and put her head in her hands.

**Ersie**

She couldn't do it. She had images running through her head. Flashbacks and echoes of her eight year old self, listening to arguement after arguement. Quinn and Ollie. Quinn and Ollie about her. Quinn and mother. Mother and Father. Mother and Father about her. Mother and Father about Quinn. About her sisters. About _everything_.

*Flashback*

Ersie sat on the top of the stairs, tears pouring down her face. Her parents were arguing and she could do nothing about it.

"You told me you wouldn't take the mission! You promised!"

"I know, I'm _sorry._"

"Sorry isn't good enough! What about your children? What about _me?_ I'm your wife!"

"I can't cancel it. 007 is depending on me to go."

"007, 007. It's all 007!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"What about eight, the age your daughter is going to be tomorrow, your youngest daughter, Ersielina! And thats the day you leave, for an "important" mission!"

"Artemis, be quiet, for gods sakes! I know how important this is for you-"

"And what about Quinndyre? And Oliver? And Clara, and Penelope? What about _them_?"

"This mission is _important._"

"And so is family, Sirius! So is family." There had been a pause. "You know what? Be like this. Leave. Leave, and never come back!"

"Artemis, don't do this. Please-"

"No. Go fetch your belongings. I. Want. You. _Out."_

"But-"

"OUT!"

*End of Flashback*

After he had gone, he had never come back. The next day he left for a mission, and was lost.

Until now.

* * *

A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated (!), i've been really busy with xmas concerts and such. It was painful for me to wait so long. Plus, I've started a new fic for Misc.-y stuff (About a pairing called Neribedtime from YouTube) so I was a bit behind avec this


End file.
